The Shuffle Challenge
by LordofCamels
Summary: What happens when I decide to write fanfiction at 2 in the morning? Nothing that makes sense I assure you. Hold on to your seats folks. Every fandom that's ever broken my heart, every song on my ludicrously diverse iTunes library. This is in Misc. Tv Shows category, but honestly, this could go in any category.


**I forget where I got this prompt, but just for something to post between updates, here it is. The shuffle challenge. This is some of the strangest stuff I've ever written, and that's saying something.**

**Here are the rules. I put my ITunes library on shuffle and for every song, I write a drabble for whatever fandom is on my mind. I have to finish the fanfic when the song ends.**

**Any fandom is fair game. Any song is also fair game, since my library has everything from Madonna to Vocaloid.**

* * *

JAILHOUSE ROCK (Supernatural):

"I can't believe we're in jail. Again." Sam said, "and for what?"

"Grave desecration." Dean muttered grumpily, "Of all the illegal things we've done."

"Hush," Sam said, "No need for anyone here to know about that."

"Well, since we're here," Dean said, "Might as well dance."

^What the fuck am I even doing

HEADPHONE ACTOR (Supernatural):

Sam was jogging one day when he heard a voice in his headphones. "I'm extremely sorry to interrupt you. But the world is going to end today."

"What?" Sam asked. He took his headphones off, shook them, then put them back in.

"You want to survive, yes?"

"Come on," Sam said, "We just stopped the damn apocalypse. No way Lucifer got free again. Theres not even a Lilith to kill, so how could he break the last seal?"

"If you can reach the top of that hill in 20 seconds," the voice said without pause, "Then you'll survive."

Sam shrugged then began jogging toward a hill on the horizon. He'd been headed there in the first place anyway.

When he got to the hill, he found Castiel and Dean there waiting for him.

"Congrats Sammy," Dean snickered, "you survived."

"What the hell?" Sam asked,

"Dean said it was important," Cas explained, completely straight faced, "so I used my angelic powers to highjack your headphones."

"So, it was a prank?" Sam asked, glaring at Dean. "Typical."

ABC (supernatural):

"Dean, what the hell are you singing?" Sam asked,

"Nothing!" Dean shouted from he shower.

"Bullshit," Sam said, "Was that Jackson 5 I heard?"

"No! It was Metalica!"

Sam shrugged and went back to researching, "Whatever dude."

Dean stood motionless in the shower for a few seconds, then quietly continued, " ABC, easy as one two three, ABC, do re mi... "

MUSUNDE HIRAITE RASETSU TO MUKURO (Merlin):

"What if I killed people," Merlin wondered aloud, staring up at the ceiling.

Arthur glanced over at his servant, who was currently laying in the grass instead of polishing his armor. "Ok," he said slowly, "I'm gonna go with why?"

"I bet I'd be good at it." Merlin continued, more to himself than to Arthur,

"You wish."

Merlin stood in a field of red wheat. Blood oozed between his toes like sand. He grinned as snapped his fingers. The head of a nearby corpse popped like a birthday balloon. Brains splattered his face as the rest of his victims heads followed suit. Merlin laughed.

"Merlin, were you listening to me?" Arthur asked,

"What?" Merlin snapped out of his daydream.

"What on earth were you thinking about?" Arthur asked, alarmed at Merlin's expression,

"Nothing, sire" Merlin grinned, "absolutely nothing.

AMNESIA OST DARKNESS (Supernatural):

"Whatcha playn'?"

"WAH! Fuck Dean, don't do that!"

"Ooh, you scared of a little computer game?"

"Yeah, I am. It's called Amnesia."

"Pah! We fight monsters for a living."

"You try it!"

EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT (Supernatural):

"Sammy, everything's fine."

"Yeah Dean, I know." Sam wiped tears angrily from his eyes, "I just-"

Dean gently put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Still hurts?"

"Yeah,"

"Me too." Dean took out his lighter, "we could always... I mean, only if you want to."

"No, I want to keep it." Sam clasped the picture close. "It's Mom, after all.

S.O.S (BY THE JONAS BROTHERS) (Supernatural):

"...And that's how I feel." Cas finished.

Dean stared at him blankly.

Cas blushed a little, "well?"

"The, uh, musical was... I mean- Look, Cas, you know that's a love song, right?"

"..."

"..."

"I believe this is what you'd call an awkward moment."

STARGAZER (Supernatural):

"Hey, Dad," Sam asked, staring up at the sky "how far away are the stars."

"Really far," John replied, taking a swig from his beer, "But they shine so bright, you can see them, even from here."

"One day," Dean declared, "I'm gonna be like that! I'm gonna shine so bright, people will see me from really far away!" He leapt to his feet and roared at the sky,

"Yeah!" Sam said, "Me too!" He joined Dean on the hood of the Impala,

"Sit down" John said, pushing the bight eyed boys back into sitting positions, "or you'll dent the car."

Dean huffed unhappily and took a sip from his juice box (he wasn't old enough to drink yet.)

SUGAR CHOCOLATE WAFFLE (Merlin):

"Merlin!"

"What sire!"

"We're going on a quest!"

"Good, where?"

"We're going to find a waffle.

"..."

"And eat it!

"Wh-"

"DON'T QUESTION ME! I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED!"

"... O_O"

"Come Merlin, no time to waste."

"Couldn't I just make you a waffle in the kitchen?"

"NOOOOOOOO! We need to got to a very special place, to get the best waffles on planet earth! Belgium. Merlin, have you not heard of the legendary Belgium waffle."

"We're going to go all the way to Belgium for a fucking waffle? Do I really need to point out to you why this is a bad idea?"

WHAT I'VE DONE (Supernatural):

"There's nothing I can't get past," she said,

Dean laughed, "Oh you have no idea."

QUE MUSIC!

CASTLE ON A CLOUD (Supernatural):

"Dean," Castiel said, "Whenever you are mean to me, there is a place I go to, a castle on a cloud. There aren't any jerks who reject my affection, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of bees, that I can watch all day. And I have a thousand friends, and all of them hate you because you are mean to me."

"... Thats... Nice?"

SUPER METROID: A SYMPHONIC POEM (Supernatural):

"A good role model? Well how about Samus? He was pretty kick ass in Metroid."

"Dean, you know Samus is a girl, right?"

"WHAT?!"

HEY JESUS LOVES ME:

... just no

BROTHER COMPLEX (Supernatural):

"Dean," Castiel asked, "if I'm like a brother to you, does that mean I have to partake in ridiculous pranks?"

"No," Dean said, taking a bite of hamburger, "BTW's, I'd totally be America, you'd be Canada, and Sam would be England."

"What?"

"Never mind."

* * *

**Side note: there are some things that aren't meant to be edited, and this is one of them. So yeah, the spelling has been left in it's original, true, 2am glory.**


End file.
